Musings in Tamriel
by Class Cheetah
Summary: A Rogue ship "Sea Hunt" travels from Senchal for hunting season. The crew is a band of Khajiit, enterprising in the troubled land of Tamriel. Lost at sea, this is their experience. The year is 3E 416.


**This takes place pre-Nerevarine/Oblivion crisis, but most likely will be included. This started as a short look into the lives of Khajiit, but ended up being a much larger body of work with a lot of lore introduced later on. Thanks for your interest! It is heavy on atmosphere, with action being more subtle and sparse. I will be updating as much as I can, hoping to travel the world of Tamriel. **

The rolling waves far from mainland are only braved by the most experienced, or perhaps insane; a lone ship by the name Sea Hunt toiles. All sail on, making headway from Senchal to Vvardenfell. A motley crew of Khajiit mans the ship, in hopes of a prosperous venture.

The great wind shuffles the main sail, as the deck is sprayed by the cold brine of the Sea of Ghosts.

It is day one hundred seven of the trip, and the storage is nearly depleted of goods; confined to their rooms onboard, the crew, as well as the ship, is restless and battered from a recent squall. Down in the galley, the kitchen is busy, the clatter of utensils and the sizzle of cooking food fill the lower deck. The order comes; dinner is ready.

"Where is Dar'Zii?" Asks the captain.

"Better off anyways, more for us", replies one of the Khajiit, as he squeezes himself between two others.

"You may think so, but how can one eat such unappetizing food? You should tell the cooks to use more sugar." Adds S'Desh, the 2nd mate.

The Captain, Dro'Renjir, a strong battle hardened Cathay from Senchal,

gently paws at his whiskers as he inspects his claws. Slowly scrutinizing each Khajiit sitting at the table. A grin comes across his face. The other Khajiit look down at the table to their supper. Just the gentle creaking of the ship and clanking of platters is heard, as it ebbs through the waters.

"S'Desh has been taking more goods again to satisfy his own needs?" Asked the Captain.

"The captain forgets how much moon sugar we have, never wanting to sell. The profits are always good, are they not? It would be smart to consider selling some at the ports. S'Desh is no thief." Spooning another mouthful of food and gnashing it.

Suddenly, from the hallway singing is heard, and a Suthay-raht with a spotted face appears in the doorway, swaying in. Bowing to compensate for the Colovian fur helm he wore.

"Ah, Dar'Zii, you are welcomed friend." The captain said, motioning to the empty seat on the bench. The sailors chucking at his ridiculous appearance.

"Dar'Zii sees the food has already been served." Removing the hat before sitting down, laying some hardy slaps on Dro'Renjir.

"Dro'Renjirs' courtesy only extends to those, _on time_." Replied the captain eyeing the Khajiit.

"Well, it was not the smell that kept Zii from coming, but some of the sailors on watch thought they saw something." Dar'Zii said inspecting the food on the table, before serving himself up a good potion.

"Saw something? What could possibly be out here? Those men are getting too tired, call them in from watch. S'Desh, you're on watch next. Take Do'Sobashii with you" The Captain ordered. The two Khajiit stood. Do'Sobashii was a larger Khajiit, more of the likes of an Ohmes-raht in appearance.

"Always Do'Sobashii. Why not these other Khajiit? The captain is unfair in his command. This would not stand if you were from Torval." Do'Sobashii growled, tossing his plate of unfinished food on the table and walking out the door.

"Khajiit are a long way from home friend!" some cried out laughing. While others called out, "This one misses his Clan Mother!" The uproar continued, cheers and mugs colliding.

The Captain shook his head, scraping the rest of the food into his mouth.

"Alright, everyone back to their posts! Clear and reset the places Ma'Zaka." Ordered Dro'Renjir.

Up on the deck, the work of the ship was being done. The swells of the sea were subsiding and the moonlight made visibility very good. Dar'Zii and the Captain stood looking out to the horizon.

"Horkers should be plentiful this year." Dro'Renjir said. "But we must hurry before the Nord hunting parties start. They do not like Khajiit, especially in struggles for their resources."

"It is the ale that bitters their feelings." Dar'Zii said, watching the crew work.

"Yes, and when there is little to share, they drink in excess. Don't think they are friends of Khajiit. They are too proud to deal fairly." Came the reply. The Captain was resolute in how he felt about most of the people outside Elsweyr.

"That is why Dar'Zii is here. In case of trouble, it is Dar'Zii who can persuade unreasonable people. And why not? It is wise to speak on good terms, because a blade in the back will be the only other outcome." Dar'Zii said, the Captain nodding in agreement.

Suddenly shouting was heard at the front of the ship. They raced down to see what was happening. Peering over the rails, they could see the water was being swept in huge waves made by tentacles coming from an unknown source under the boat's front end. Do'Sobashii grabbed his spear and hurled it where he thought the body was. Sure enough it sounded as though it hit something solid, like rock. The thrashing stopped and they all looked over in wonder. Then, in a flash, erupting from the sea came three tentacle flailing men onto the boat, landing with a splash of brackish water that spilled over the sides.

"To arms! Dreugh on the deck! Get them!" Yelled the Captain, drawing his sword. The others grabbing spears, and axes approached the three dreugh, the largest one who wore some strange crown. They fell upon stabbing and hacking at the beasts who in turn whipped and struck violently at the crew. The upper torsos were of hardened shell and hard to pierce. The crew aimed for the lower portion, butchering the tentacles. A few Khajiit suffered broken limbs from being crushed in the creatures' pincers. Soon one dreugh lay dead, another slinking back into the sea and the third wresting the crew for a shipmate who was being dragged across the deck. Do'Sobashii mustered up the last of his strength and threw a harpoon with such force, it not only pierced the torso, but plunged the dreugh back over into the sea, along with their friend. A short ceremony was held, and the wounded were tended to, the Captain being one of the more seriously wounded.

**Comments and reviews are appreciated! Thanks everyone who reads and follows!**


End file.
